Ichigo panic!
by selena23loveless
Summary: Ichigo practices Bankai and finds himself trapped in a world of shoujo ai girl X girl relationship . Add Yoruichi and Soifon to the mix.


Yoruichi : *smirk* I heard you're writing a yuri story

Me : *suspicious* You heard wrong. It's a mix of shonen ai (boy X boy) and shoujo ai (girl X girl).

Soifon : But I know it's your first time writing shoujo ai.

Me : *fake smile* Aren't you informed!

Yoruichi : *comes closer* Anyway, after this you'll write yuri, right?

Me : *shakes head in denial*

Ichigo : Hurry, say the disclaimer so we can finish the story and get out of here as soon as possible!

Me: I don't own Bleach, Strawberry Panic (shoujo ai) or Gakuen Heaven (shonen ai). There!

_Ichigo panic !_

-"BAN…KAI ! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu grew out of control.

-"Ichigo! Are you a beginner or what? Keep that huge reiatsu of yours under control!" Yelled Yoruichi at him, with Soifon at her side.

-"I…I can't…I don't know what's happening!" Ichigo complained, struggling to keep Zangetsu still. Red-like flames of energy were now emanating from the Zampakuto.

Suddenly, those flames extended, engulfing al three of them.

When Ichigo opened his eyes the energy had vanished, he wasn't in Bankai form anymore and…the landscape had changed.

-"Er…where are the others? Where is Seireitei?"

-"You mean where is Soul Society?" Added Yoruichi.

-"Yoruichi-sama, is it possible that we're in the human world?" Suggested Soifon.

-"So it seems. Ichigo, congrats! Your Zampakuto just acquired teleportation abilities!"

-"I don't want such an ability! Not if I can't control it! And where on Earth are we? Let's see.." Ichigo began to look around. "Trees, more trees…oh, that's a forest. A large building, two girls kissing, flowers….TWO GIRLS KISSING? Wait, wait, don't do that! Stop!" Poor Ichigo cried desperately in shock, while trying to cover his eyes.

-"They can't see or hear us, Ichigo. They're human, remember? We're Shinigami. Still, it seems like quite an interesting place we've landed in", said Yoruichi smiling in satisfaction.

-"The hell interesting!" Argued a very distressed Ichigo. "We should get out of here as soon as possible!"

-"Oh look, they're leaving. We should fallow them!" Both Yoruichi and Soifon hurried to catch the girls.

-"No, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo sighed and began to walk half-heartedly after them.

The two girls entered the building, that was in fact a school. Above the entrance there was a name written : Miator's Girl School.

-"A school for girls…that explains it. And there are two more schools next to it", said Yoruichi, her smile widening.

-"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon came running to her. "I've found out that the other two schools are called LeRim and Spica and they're also girls'schools. Also, there is an important person named Etoile who is elected from all the three schools to mantain a good relation between the schools."

-"Looks like they're well organized.."

-"Sorry to interrupt you", said Ichigo a bit irritated, " but shouldn't we find a way out of here instead of doing useless things?" He gestured towards the schools. Yoruichi sighed.

-"Ichigo, it's not useless to find out more about where we are. Besides, it's you who brought us here in the first place, so you should find a way to get us back. In the meantime…we might as well enjoy our stay here..". she added taking Soifon's arm as they both walked towards Miaror's entrance.

_Ha…suit themselves!_ I'm getting out of here, thought Ichigo while searching for a place where to practice his Bankai. He found a garden with many beautiful flowers. In the middle of it, two girls were playing the piano.

_-_"You became quite good at it, Nagisa-chan", said the older, silver-haired girl when they stopped playing. She gave the younger, red-haired girl a charming smile.

_-_"Thank-you, Shizuma-sama. I'm giving my best! I'm trying to improve my French skills as well; but I couldn't do it without your help!" Nagisa said with a heart-warming smile.

_-_"You've improved so much because you're brave and you persevere. I'm really proud of my Nagisa-chan!" Shizuma took Nagisa in her arms and began to caress her hair gently. Nagisa closed her eyes.

_Ah, not things like this again_!..._Though it's kind of sweet_, thought Ichigo, _nah…I must be out of my mind. I should practice Bankai to get out of here._

He found a good place on the hill, so he practiced for a while. After that he went in search of Yoruichi and Soifon. When he entered Miator School again he saw Nagisa, the red-haired girl from the garden. She was with a blue-haired, very talkative girl.

-"You look so cute in this new uniform, Nagisa-chan! I could hug you right now!"Said the girl, trying to hug Nagisa very enthusiastically.

-"Tamao-chan! Please don't behave like that in front of everybody!" Nagisa answered, blushing.

-"Hmm…Nagisa-chaan!" Complained Tamao pouting.

_What? I thought she was with the other one_, thought Ichigo. _If she's with this one too, than it's a…TRIANGLE!_ Having realized that, poor Ichigo began to run along the corridors screaming Yoruichi's name.

Eventually, Yoruich's head poked out of a room.

-"What…what were you doing there?" Asked Ichigo with a bad feeling. Yoruichi countered with a smirk.

-"Wouldn't you like to know!" Soifon's head appeared near Yoruichi's.

-"Aaaa, never nind that! It's a TRIANGLE!" Began the orange-haired Shinigami.

-"It's good that you're revising your geometry, Ichigo, but I doubt that will bring us back to Soul Society"

-"No, I mean triangle, triangle", the boy repeated nervously, looking from Yoruichi to Soifon.

-"Wow, I didn't know you become so open-minded", teased Yoruichi. "Usually, I don't share Soifon, but for you I could make an exception", she ended with a large grin.

-"I don't MEAN that!" Ichigo was exasperated already.

-"Than, what DO you mean?" Asked Yoruichi slightly irritated.

-"There might be a love triangle in this school!" Ichigo finally managed to say.

-"Oh, that! I can assure you there are more triangles like that in here. In fact, it's the perfect place for these kind of things", stated Yoruichi with a grin. "Good that we found this comfortable room for me and Yoruichi.."

-"Forget the room, we're leaving!" Ichigo focused his reiatsu and entered in Bankai mode.

-"Ichigo, we're in a school, you can't do that here. The walls aren't strong enough for your Bankai!" Warned Yoruichi.

-"Too bad! I don't care! BAN…KAI !" The same red flames engulfed all three of them and disappeared, leaving a collapsing Miator school behind.

Fortunately for Ichigo, they were back to Seireitei. Of course, Yoruichi and Soifon were visibly disappointed, but for Ichigo it was a huge relief.

A few days later the orange-haired Shinigami was relaxing in the 6th division barracks, while waiting for Rukia to talk to her brother.

_Never, ever will I use my Bankai again! Even if it kills me, I won't use my Bankai again, ever__, _Ichigo was repeating to himself like a mantra. Suddenly, a red-haired Shinigami came running towards him.

-Oi, Ichigo! Look what I can do! BANKAI! Hihio Zabimaru!" The dreadfully familiar red energy flames came from Renji's Zampakuto and engulfed them both.

-"No! Not again!" Complained Ichigo when they woke up in a different landscape. "Wait…this one is a bit different"

-"What is going on here? Where are we?" Wondered Renji, contemplating the huge building in front of them.

-"It says Bell Liberty School"

-"What is that?"

At that moment two young men walked out from the school hugging each other tenderly. Both Ichigo and Renji jumped into each-other's arms, from the shock. Then they separated, throwing gloomy looks at each-other.

-"Renji, we have to get out of here…."

-"Ah…"

~ OWARI ~


End file.
